De Parfaits Petits Anges
by Nemon
Summary: Vous n'en avez pas rêvé mais elle l'a fait! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!
1. Chapter 1

De parfaits petits anges. (Perfect Little Angels)

Auteur du film : Andrew Neiderman

Réalisateur du film : Timothy Bond

Auteur de la fic : moi !!! (la seule tarée qui puisse le faire…)

Synopsie :

Elaine souhaite par-dessus tout déménager de Junon pour vivre tranquillement avec son fils Reno loin de cette ville criminel. Alors qu'ils déménagent à Midgar, dans la communauté Soldier, elle est ravie. Les voisins sont charmants et attentionnés, la banlieue est calme…c'est un paradis ! Mais à chaque lumière, sa part d'obscurité, n'est ce pas ? Et cette maison 'parfaite' de docteur Hojo, que cache t-elle avec cette mystérieuse antenne ?

Comme vous l'avez compris, j'adapte un film canadien de 1998 à final fantasy ! J'espère que ça vas bien vous faire rire ! ^^


	2. Première Partie

**_De parfaits petits anges._**

_Il n'avait pas voulu ça…Il pensait bien faire, bon sang ! Il était vraiment effrayer. Il ne se retourna pas malgré les voix tout près de lui qui l'appelaient, lui disait de s'arrêter. Non, il ne devait pas les écouter. Un de ses poursuivants failli le faire trébucher ; il accéléra, la peur lui donnant l'endurance. _

_Les vagues d'angoisse résonnaient dans son être au rythme des battements de son cœur. Il était un navire en naufrage, un oiseau blessé entre les pates d'un chat. Il se sentait sale de cette peur qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentit avec une telle intensité. Quand la raison s'enfuis pour laisser l'instinct de survit aux commandes de son esprit. _

_« Aider moi ! » hurla t-il paniqué. Il ne voulait pas… Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ! Il voulait la liberté !_

_« Mais nous voulons t'aider ! » cria une voix féminine derrière lui. _

_« Tiffannie a raison, revient vers nous, il t'aidera, » affirma une voix d'homme cette foi. _

_« Espèces de malade ! » hurla le jeune homme en sautant au dessus d'une racine. _

_Les voix se rapprochait, toujours plus près. _

_Ils débouchèrent dans une clairière bordant un précipice. L'adolescent poursuivi manqua de tomber et se rattrapa à une branche au dernier moment. Mais la branche était manger par les mites, elle ne tiendrait pas…_

_Autour de lui, les autres l'entourèrent. La sourie ne pouvait pas toujours gagner. _

_Pris au piège entre le vide et ses poursuivants, il se retourna et se mit en position de combat. _

_« N'approcher pas ! » _

_Son cœur était emballé par la peur. Une peur poignante lui déchirant le cœur. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était la liberté. Il ne voulait pas d'un paradis, il ne le demandait pas. Etre libre était amplement suffisant, alors pourquoi le poursuivait-il… Etait-ce ça, le prix de la liberté ? Le prix de la liberté était-il la mort ?_

_« Suis-nous, Zack, » fit le plus grand d'une voix fanatique. _

_« Non ! » _

_La suite, il la vit au ralenti. Il bondi vers ses bourreaux, déterminé à retrouver la liberté, mais le sol instable et il se déroba sous lui. Le reste fut flou, les couleurs vertes ternes de la forêt se mélangeant à celle marron de la terre dans un kaléidoscope assourdissant. Il roula plusieurs fois aux sols, il senti ses os s'entrechoquer dans un bruit met mais douloureux. _

_Puis une douleur à la tête et se fut le noir. _

_« On retourne à la maison ? Nous avons des devoirs. »_

Elaine tapa du doigt sur le volant au rythme de la musique rock qui grésillait de la radio. Devant ses yeux bleu turquoise, le paysage défilait. Les tintes grises et moroses de son ancienne ville avaient été remplacées depuis longtemps par la verdure des arbres et parfois le bleu d'un lac ou d'un réservoir. C'était déjà un énorme changement !

Elle soupira quand la voix faussement joyeuse du présentateur coupa la fin de la chanson pour annoncer une 'grande nouvelle' selon lui. Elle aurait aimé écouter cette chanson jusqu'aux bout plutôt que de savoir que la vedette du cinéma actuel venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit entrain de manger une boite de chocolat.

« C'est idiot, » fit une voix moqueuse à côté d'elle, sur le siège passager. « Si elle veux en manger, qu'elle en mange ! C'est ça vie, pas la notre. »

La femme sourit mais garda ses yeux sur la route.

« Bien dormi, mon chéri ? » demanda t'elle en souriant joyeusement.

Si son fils était réveillé, elle était sur de ne pas s'ennuyer.

« Hum, parfaitement ! Ça me change du sol et de la paille, pas vrai ? » ricana t'il tout en faisant un coucou au papi qui les doublait par la droite sur son 4x4. « On est en Angleterre ? » repris t-il en voyant le vieil homme rouler à gauche.

« Non, et ne t'avise pas de faire pareil ! »

L'adolescent lui fit une moue boudeuse tel un enfant punit injustement. « J'ai toujours ramené ta voiture idem, » lui rappela t-il.

« Et madame Vasret m'a un jour dit qu'elle t'avait vue prendre un rondpoint à contre sens… »

« T'es sur que c'était moi ? » fit-il un peu pale devant la franchise de sa mère.

« Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir… 'J'ai vu votre sale délinquante de fille aux cheveux rouges prendre le rondpoint du quartier à contre sens et klaxonnant comme une possédée !' » imita Elaine avec une voix haut perchée.

« Maman, je suis un garçon… »

La mère éclata de rire et son fils lui prit rapidement le volant des mains pour que le voiture ne rentre pas dans le bas côté. La remorque à l'arrière grinça immédiatement de mécontentement.

« Je le sais chéri, mais tu sais bien qu'elle pense ça car tu as les cheveux long ! »

« Je n'irais pas chez le coiffeur pour les beaux yeux de cette vieille peau ! En plus, elle, elle a les cheveux cours et je ne la prends pas pour un homme ! » s'indigna t-il avec de grand geste en rendant le volant à sa mère. « …attend, est-on sur que se soit une femme…après tout, avec la même corpulence, certains ont des seins !)

« Elle n'est pas si vieille, » rétorqua sa mère en se souvenant que la femme en question avait juste cinq de plus qu'elle et en passant la dernière phrase de son fils.

L'adolescent lui envoya un regard moqueur qui s'emplit de nostalgie en voyant une autre ville défiler au loin.

« Je me demande comment ça sera… »

Elaine se mordit la lèvre tristement. « Oh, Reno… Je suis sure que tout se passera bien, Midgar est très bien réputée, » réconforta t'elle du mieux qu'elle put.

« Si tu le dis… » Il quitta soudain son air triste pour celui espiègle. « Comment va-t-on les accueillir ? »

Sa mère lui tapa la cuisse avec un faux air furieux. « Pas de bêtise, jeune fille ! » se moqua t'elle.

« Oui papa ! » railla t-il en réponse. « Je peux ouvrir la fenêtre ? »

Elaine hocha la tête et ralentit un peu pour ne pas que le bruit leur donne mal à la tête.

« On arrivera quand ? »

Elle roula des yeux et lui pinça la joue. « Sourit ! »

Reno roula des yeux et lui fit un immense sourire goguenard. « Sir ! Yes Sir ! »

« Roooooo, ne te moque pas ! » rigola la femme en arrêtant la radio pour se venger.

Il lui envoya un coup d'œil amusé et la remit en plus fort. Aussitôt les notes de la guitare électrique remplir la voiture et Elaine émit un feulement outré sous le rire de son fils.

« Oh ! » se rappela t-elle. « Je travaille lundi, je ne sais pas si je pourrais t'emmener… » fit-elle déçue. « Mon nouveau patron m'a appelé aujourd'hui… »

« T'inquiète m'man ! » rassura le garçon. « J'ai 17 ans, je peux me débrouiller ! » Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa nouvelle ville. « En plus, je paris que ça va être ennuyeux à mourir… »

« Tu as raison. Plus de sirènes de police toutes les cinq minutes, plus de coups de feu à six heures du soir, plus d'œufs écrasés à notre porte…ça va me manquer ! » affirma Elaine avec un sourire.

« Exact ! » renchéri Reno en hochant la tête.

« Je suis plutôt contente d'avoir trouvé cette maison…qu'elle chance on a ! Et qu'elle soit disponible en même temps que m'a mutation…»

Il nota mentalement le changement de conversation mais joua le jeu. « La loi du chaos surement. Et puis, tu ne savais même pas si t'as demande de partir ailleurs serais acceptée quand tu regardais les photos sur ce site… »

« Rien ne t'échappe ! » fit-elle fièrement en quittant son air rêveur.

Reno lui tira la langue en réponse et elle s'empressa de faire de même.

Il se passa plusieurs minutes sans que les deux ne redisent quelques choses. La musique rapide fini par s'évanouir de la radio pour être remplacer par une plus lente.

« Nous allons pouvoir recommencer à vivre ! » repris Elaine sérieusement tendit que son fils se tournait vers elle.

« Maman… »

« On en a besoin ! Nous somme très chanceux de cette événement! »

Reno détourna son regard du même bleu que sa mère pour regarder le paysage la laissant compter combien ils étaient gâtés par la fortune. Sa mère était excitée comme une puce depuis qu'elle lui avait appris qu'ils déménageaient. Désireux de ne pas lui faire de peine, il s'était tût et avait sourit du mieux qu'il avait pu. Il ne voulait pas quitter sa ville natale. Certes, Junon n'était pas un model de vie idéale et le crime se croisait à chaque coin de rue la nuit, mais c'était quand même son chez lui, avec ses amis, sa maison, ses posters et son lit. Cependant sa mère avait raison, ils devaient partir, mais pas pour la même chose. Sa mère ne pouvait plus vivre dans cette maison avec qui elle avait emménagé avec son père, elle ne pouvait plus vivre seule dans cet endroit vide d'une présence rassurante. Reno s'occupait le plus possible à lui faire oublier cela. Mais il avait grandi et il devrait un jour partir lui aussi pour travailler ou faire des études ailleurs. Il n'aurait pas pu laisser sa mère en proie à ses souvenirs, même s'ils étaient la plus part heureux et remplis de chaleur, la désillusion était trop grande.

« Nous y somme, » averti joyeusement Elaine.

Reno refit surface et vit un garde ouvrir la barrière en leur adressant un signe de bienvenu pour accéder au Soldiers, la communauté de Midgar où il allait dorénavant vivre.

Sa mère et lui était maintenant dans une allé parfaitement entretenue avec des maisons, toutes aussi bien entretenues et semblables. Reno avait l'impression qu'une entité supérieur n'avait pris qu'un moule et avait façonné toute les maisons sur ce model. Réflexion faite, ça devait juste être l'œuvre d'un architecte flémard qui ne voulait pas plus se creuser la tête…

« Hum, j'adore ces… parterres, » fit le jeune homme en regardant, dégouté, une maison où il n'y avait pas un brun d'herbe à cause des fleurs qui recouvrait le jardin.

Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil significatif et éclatèrent de rire.

« Ah ! La voici ! » s'exclama Elaine les yeux rivés sur l'une d'entre elle. « Notre nouvelle maison ! »

Reno ne savait pas trop comment elle réussit à savoir que c'était la bonne mais lui fit confiance.

« Bien, c'est parti pour la corvée des cartons alors, » grimaça t-il découragé.

« Et oui ! »

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

« Papa, maman, je veux pas ! » riposta Kunsel en se débâtant avec la portière.

« Il ne veut que ton bien, mon chéri, » fit d'une voix absente la femme.

« C'est faux ! Réveillez-vous bon sang ! » paniqua le jeune homme. « Il a tué Zack ! »

Son père pilla net et se retourna violemment en fusillant son fils du regard.

« Il suffit ! » hurla t-il alors que l'adolescent se recroquevillai sur son siège sous le regard dément de son père.

« Papa… »

Il sentit des larmes lui brouiller la vue quand la voiture redémarra. Il en était sur à présent, c'était ces derniers moments de liberté qu'il passait dans cette voiture. Il avait été un oiseau, et maintenant il était pris dans un filet qui le menait immanquablement à la prison.

Le court trajet fut silencieux. Il lui semblait étouffer et la peur lui nouait l'estomac. Ses paysages…ce lotissement parfait mais haïs… Il ne comprenait pas ces parents, ou plutôt ce que ces parents étaient devenus. Il était un élève discret mais apprécié avant d'arriver ici. Toujours sympathique, toujours près à aider. Ses parents avaient été fiers de lui. Puis sa grand-mère était morte et sa mère avait voulu déménager. Depuis, sa vie semblait être un enfer où les bulles de bonheur étaient aussi éphémères qu'illusoires.

Il n'avait pas eut le temps… Il ne voulait pas être un ange…

« Je vous en supplie, » essaya t-il encore une foi en sentant la voiture s'arrêter.

« Il ne veut que ton bien, mon chéri, » répéta la voix de sa mère.

Le visage de l'adolescent se tordit d'une angoisse sourde. « Il a tué Zack… »

« Le docteur Hojo est un brave homme. Il ne veut que notre bien, » fit son père.

Ces phrases, Kunsel ne les avait que trop entendu. Il haleta rageusement quand son père lui ouvrit la portière et lui fit signe de sortir de la voiture. Il était sous le porche de la 'parfaite maison du docteur Hojo' comme l'appelait toutes les femmes de la communauté.

« Bonjour Kunsel, » salua le scientifique avec un sourire bienveillant.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, sinon un regard dédaigneux où on pouvait lire la colère. Cet homme lui donnait la nausée. Cet homme était un monstre, non un homme trop humain, se corrigea t-il. Mais sans la conscience humaine.

« Tes parents m'ont dit que tu n'arrivais pas à passer au dessus de la mort de Zack, » continua t-il avec un ton doucereux et mesuré.

Kunsel serra fort ses points et les enfonçant dans ces poches. Il avait tellement envie de démolir ce docteur 'parfais'… Il s'empressa de fixer une fleur jaune pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable. Mais quand l'ancien psychologue tenta de le toucher, Kunsel vit rouge.

« Allez aux diable ! Espèce de taré ! » hurla t-il. « Si Zack est mort, c'est à cause de vous ! C'est vous qui avez légumisé tout le monde ici ! Mais ce sont des psychopathes ! »

« Kunsel ! » gronda sa mère d'une voix polaire. « Il ne veut que ton bien. »

« Ce n'est pas- »

« Allons, Kunsel, nous parlerons mieux à l'intérieur, » coupa Hojo.

Quelque chose de Kunsel se brisa en même temps que la porte se refermait sur lui.

Ça y est. Il ne sera jamais plus lui.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Reno souffla doucement et souleva le poste radio et un carton pour les porter à sa mère.

« Uvaaaa, qu'est-ce qu'elle a mit dedans ? » gémit-il en réaffirmant sa prise et en se retournant.

Il failli lâcher ses paquets en voyant qu'il était observé par un groupe de jeune silencieux et habiller…en fils à papa. Il devait détoner avec ses cheveux rouges, ses percings et ses habits.

Quoique, pour les cheveux, il y avait concurrence, nota t-il en remarquant quatre tête argenté.

« Salut ! » fit-il joyeusement.

Autant faire bonne impression dès le début.

Mais aucun des jeunes ne répondit. En faite, ils le regardaient juste et n'avaient même pas bronché. S'ils ne clignaient pas des yeux des temps à autre, il aurait pu les prendre pour des statues de cire, comme celle qu'il avait vue dans un voyage scolaire. Reno senti son sourire se crispé tandis qu'un frisson lui parcourait le dos.

« Heuuu, Maman ! » appela t-il rapidement en allant vers sa nouvelle maison.

Il était à mit chemin quand sa mère sorti en faisant des gestes de bras zen.

« Chuuuuuut, » souffla t-elle avec un grand sourire. « Tu n'entends pas ? »

Reno lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. Tout ce qu'il entendait était des chants d'oiseaux et le bruit du vent. Il sentit immédiatement une vague de nostalgie l'envahir. Où étaient les rires des enfants ? Le bruit des balles de basquet frappant le sol avec leur bruit mou ? Les cris des voisins qui se disputaient pour une chose quelconque ? Même les sirènes de la police, du Samu et des pompiers ne semblaient parvenir ici.

« Quoi ? »

« Exactement ! » Elle fermant les yeux. « Il n'y a aucun bruit…c'est magnifique ! » termina Elaine en se tournant vers son fils avec un visage rayonnant.

« Oui, » répondit-il en cacher la note d'amertume le mieux possible. « Ça change de la voix stridente de notre ancien voisin d'en bas qui se prenait pour Castafiore. Mais qui sait ? Avec un peu de chance, il y aura peut être un de nos nouveau voisins qui sera fan de trompette ! »

« Haha ! Tu es mauvaise langue, mon poussin, » fit-elle plus ou moins sérieusement en pointant un tournevis vers lui.

Un tournevis ? « C'est facile ça, maman ! » affirma l'adolescent en secouant la tête.

« Youhou ! Les nouveaux voisins ! » retenti une voix féminine et chantante.

Ils se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait et virent une femme blonde, vêtue d'une robe rouge flanchant et d'une petite veste blanche qui s'accordait parfaitement à son chapeau. Elle ressemblait à une de ses femmes dans une série que sa grand-mère aimait regarder avec sa coiffure sans une mèche de travers. Une femme bourgeoise avec un grand sourire mais qui pouvait être une parfaite commère.

« Hoho ! Bienvenu, bienvenu, bienvenu ! » fit-elle en se dandinant jusqu'aux nouveaux.

Reno trouva nettement plus sympathique le gâteau qu'elle portait que ses 'bienvenus'. Après tout, il n'était qu'un pauvre adolescent qui était en pleine croissance.

« Je suis Scralette Heidiggers et j'habite la maison blanche aux volets bleus là bas avec mon mari, » renseigna t-elle avec des gestes précieux.

Bien qu'elle paraisse très prévenante, quelque chose sonnait faux chez cette femme. Ses gestes étaient trop appuyé et son ton trop joyeux. Elle donnait l'impression d'être une actrice d'une série niaise et complètement démodée.

« Et ceci et pour vous, » termina Scarlette en donnant le gâteau à Elaine qui tenait encore son tournevis.

« Ah ?...ah…heu…merci beaucoup, » fit-elle un peu déboussolé.

Scarlette pouffa et fit geste que ce n'était rien avec un grand sourire.

« Je suis Elaine Freedman et voici mon fils, Reno. »

Ce dernier fit un grand sourire à la nouvelle venue et se glissa vers sa mère pour goûter le gâteau.

« Humm, » approuva t-il en se léchant le doigt.

Sa mère lui écrasa discrètement le pied pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas très bien. Cependant, Scarlette leur sourit chaleureusement et pouffa encore une foi.

« Yo ! » se reprit-il au grand désespoir, ou amusement, de sa mère.

«…Bonjour, » salua t-elle à son tour.

Puis elle se retourna vers Elaine et lui dit avec un ton sérieux et émerveiller que Reno aurait plutôt juré comme fanatique.

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop impressionné pas … notre communauté. »

« Oh, non ! » rassura Elaine. « Je la trouve magnifique. »

Scarlette afficha un air ravi jusqu'à ce que Reno intervienne.

« Moi si. »

« Oh ! C'est si triste ! » se désola t'elle en sortant un mouchoir.

Immédiatement Reno se fit une deuxième foi écrasé le pied.

« Heu…c'est parce que je viens juste d'arriver ! » se rattrapa Reno alors que Scarlette se taponnait les yeux avec son mouchoir blanc immaculé.

« Il y a un garçon qui s'est mal habitué au début, dans la maison en face. Il est tombé et s'est cassé le nez ! C'est si tragique, tragique. »

Elaine haussa un sourcil alors que Reno essayait de ne pas éclater de rire.

« Bref, » se reprit Scarlette en éloignant son mouchoir de son visage. « Hum, où est votre mari ? Je ne vois que vous et votre fils ici. »

« Il n'y a plus de monsieur Freedman, » avoua Elaine en baissant les yeux.

« Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée. » Elle porta la main à son cœur pour appuyer sa parole.

« Ne vous en faite pas. J'ai mon fils avec moi et ça me suffit. »

Reno afficha un regard triste vers sa mère et se rapprocha d'elle.

« En effet, ce n'est pas grave. Je suis sur que vous aller en retrouver un autre ! Une si belle femme que vous ! » s'enthousiasma Scarlette alors que Reno s'étouffait. « Une femme doit être avec un homme pour être heureuse. »

« Hehemmmm, » toussota l'adolescent. « Je vais vous laisser. »

« Déjà ? » s'étonna la voisine rouge. « Mais il faut aussi que tu es une femme pour être heureux ! »

« Vraiment ? » grimaça Reno.

« Oui ! Une fille comme Tiffannie par exemple, mais surtout pas comme ça sœur. »

« Tiffannie ? »

« Oui ! Elle sera une parfaite femme de maison, » affirma Scarlette.

« Ha ? …Je dois y aller, » fit Reno en s'enfuyant presque dans la nouvelle maison.

« Quel charmant garçon, » complimenta t-elle. « Avez-vous rencontré notre bienfaiteur ? » fit la femme en se tournant vers Elaine qui essayait de garder son calme devant la gêne de son fils.

« Qui ? » interrogea la rousse avec un air dépourvu.

« Notre bienfaiteur, le docteur Hojo ! » renseigna Scarlette en joignant ses mains. « C'est lui qui à bâtit le Soldier. Il vit dans cette maison, là bas, » indiqua t'elle en montrant une grande maison blanche en haut de la colline, près d'une grande antenne. « C'est un homme merveilleux, un ancien psychologue qui prend extrêmement soin de nous. Il est … unique, » fit Scarlette doucement en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Ha… » approuva Elaine mal à l'aise.

« Merveilleux, merveilleux…Ah ! Vous avez vus l'heure ! » s'etonna Scarlette en regardant sa montre. « Je fais parti du club de couture et il va bientôt commencer. Je suis sur que vous aimeriez ! »

« J'ai ma maison à aménager... »

« Oh, oui ! Quelle idiote je fais. Bonne après midi et à bientôt ! » s'exclama t-elle en s'éloignant et en agitant sa main.

« A bientôt ! » dit Elaine avec un sourire crispé. « Piouuuu… »

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

« Alors ? » demanda Reno quand sa mère rentra. « Tu t'es fais une nouvelle merveille amie ? »

Sa mère sourit et secoua la tête. « Tu es fou, mon fils. »

Reno éclata de rire. « Néanmoins, je préfère sa cuisine à la tienne ! »

« Bonne idée, tu sais où sont les couteaux ? Ce gâteau a l'air vraiment appétissant. »

« Non, » fit piteusement Reno.

« Heu, cherches là dedans, » indiqua Elaine en montrant un grand carton sur le bar de la cuisine.

Elle posa elle aussi le gâteau et entrepris de fouillé un plus petit poser sur la gazinière.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Il n'entendait rien, mit à part les piaillements des oiseaux… Mais il n'y avait pas d'oiseau à Junon ! L'esprit embrumé de Reno commença à faire son chemin vers un stade moins ensommeillé.

« Peuvent pas se taire ces piafs… » grogna t-il en essayant de s'étouffer avec l'oreiller.

Mais bien qu'il soit en transe, il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. C'était beaucoup trop calme.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que son réveil se mette à sonner.

« Arg !!!! »

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

« Ah, tu t'es enfin levé ! » sourit Elaine. « Ton petit déjeuné est dans le micro-onde. »

L'adolescent hocha lentement la tête et ouvrit le robot pour prendre la mixture verdâtre qu'il contenait.

« C'est affolant. A force de voir des trucs bizarres dans la cuisine, je m'étonne même plus et je mange. »

« C'est parce que tu grandis et que tu commences à apprécier ma cuisine, » posa sa mère fière d'elle, son verre de bouillie verte à la main.

« Ou parce que t'as détruit mes papilles, » supposa Reno en buvant une gorgé.

Il se ressue un journal sur la tête en réponse.

« Tu grandis peut être mais tu es toujours un gamin ici, » fit-elle en indiquant sa tête.

Reno lui tira la langue et rigola. « Yep, je suis ton tout petit ! »

« Exactement ! » approuva Elaine.

Ils se chamaillèrent encore un peu puis furent interrompus par la sonnette.

« Qui ça peut être ? » demanda la rousse.

« Aucune idée mais je croise les doigts pour que ce soit Scarlette et ses pâtisseries ! » jubila son fils.

Elle lui tira elle aussi la langue et elle ouvrit. Malheureusement pour Reno, ce n'était pas madame Heidiggers mais un groupe de jeune.

« Bonjour, » salua t'elle avec bonne humeur.

« Bonjour madame, je suis Sephiroth Valentine, » se présenta l'un deux avec de long cheveux argenté. « Nous somme venu pour accompagner Reno à notre lycée. »

« Que c'est gentil ! » s'enthousiasma Elaine. « Reno ? »

Ce dernier venait de passer derrière elle et de refermer la porte au nez du groupe.

« Maman, t'as vu comme ils sont fringués ? » gémit le garçon.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans l'œilleton au même moment où Sephiroth se recoiffait et ne peut retenir une grimace.

« On dirait Rufus Shinra et sa clique ! » pleura t-il presque.

« Donnes leur une chance, » soupira Elaine à son fils.

« Mais…Très bien. Retient les je vais me changer. » Il indiqua son jean plus que troué et son T-shirt noir couverte de peintures rouges. « Histoire de pas les choquer… »

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Le campus avait beaucoup d'herbes. C'est ce qui avait marqué Reno dès qu'il fut descendu de la voiture de Sephiroth. A Junon, il n'y avait pas d'herbes. Tout était fait de béton, de pierre et de métal. Et encore, la pierre était réservée aux riches…

« Voici Tiffannie, » fit Sephiroth en montrant la jeune femme blonde à son bras.

« Enchanté, » fit-elle avec un sourire timide avant de se re-concentrer sur ses notes. Elle semblait être une fille très sérieuse.

« Mes frères Loz et Yazoo, » continua l'argenté en indiquant une montagne de muscles et un fil de fer qui se tenait côte à côte. « Ils sont jumeaux et quasiment inséparable ! Et ma petite sœur Kady. » La jeune fille lui fille lui fit un sourire de bienvenue auquel Reno répondit avec gène. « Mes deux amis Angel et Genesis ! » Un homme roux qui lisait un livre releva la tête pour se replonger de dans tout de suite après alors que celui d'à côté, brun, éclata de rire à la manière de son ami. « Et le dernier mais pas le moindre : Kunsel ! »

Kunsel souri et lui tendit la main. « Je suis nouveau aussi, alors si tu as des questions ou des problèmes, je serai ravi de t'aider. »

« Merci, » remercia Reno, encore plus gêné.

« Si tu as des problèmes, tout le monde t'aidera, » intervenu Sephiroth avec un air entendu. « Nous protégeons toujours les notre, et tu es des notre maintenant. »

« Ah ? » fit Reno, l'air peu sur de lui pour une foi. « Hum, et elle ? Qui est-ce ? » demanda t-il en indiquant une jeune fille blonde avec des couettes et gothique qui les suivait depuis Soldier.

« Elle ? » fit Tiffannie en jetant un coup d'œil. « C'est Elena, ma petite sœur…mais elle est bizarre. »

« Tu verras, tout le monde dans ce lycée est bizarre. Mais le docteur Hojo veut construire un lycée au Soldier. Ça sera une bonne chose : nous n'aurons pas à nous mélanger avec ça, » repris Sephiroth en faisant un geste de main qui entourait le lycée.

« Ah… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous te protégerons d'eux ! » répéta t-il alors que Reno s'arrêtait, un peu effrayer par les propos du jeune homme.

Alors que le groupe traversait une route pour rejoindre le hall, une voiture et une moto arrivèrent. Ils klaxonnèrent abondement les originaires du Soldier tendit que ceux-ci pestaient et leur envoyait des insultes.

« Laisses-moi deviner, » interpella une jeune fille brune avec une énorme poitrine qui était installée à l'arrière de la voiture. « Tu viens du Soldier et c'est ton premier jour de cour ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça Reno.

Elle afficha un rictus moqueur tandis que sa voisine le regarda tristement. Par contre, impossible de déchiffrer les expressions des deux garçons les accompagnants.

« Allons y, Shelke nous attend, » rappela celui qui conduisait la moto.

« Bienvenu au Soldier, » souffla Elena près de lui quand la voiture et la moto furent parties. « Tu vas voir, c'est un petit paradis infernal où les anges sont des psychopathes. »

« Tu viens Reno ? » appela Sephiroth avec un sourire en coin. « Tu ne voudrais pas être en retard à ta première heure de cour, n'est pas ? »

Reno dégluti et consenti à le suivre à l'intérieur alors qu'il était complètement anéanti mentalement.

« Je hais ma vie, » souffla t-il.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Heureusement, les couloirs étaient étroits, ainsi il avait pu se détacher du groupe et se rapprocher d'Elena.

« Pourquoi restes-tu seule ? » souffla t-il intrigué.

« Je viens du Soldier, » répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule. « De ce faite, les autres élèves me fuient. Et je préfère être seul que mal accompagnée, » railla Elena en désignant du menton le 'bouclier' fait par le groupe devant elles.

Sephiroth entendit et se retourna, la regardant méchamment. Ses pupilles fendus lui donnaient un air effrayant, obligeant Reno et Elena à s'arrêter. Reprenant ses esprits avant le roux, surement grâce à l'habitude, Elena prit le papier que son nouveau compagnon torturait dans sa main.

« Viens, ton cassier doit être là, » indiqua t'elle rapidement en même temps de réveiller Reno de sa transe.

Il hocha de la tête d'un air absent.

« Merci…On se revoit plus tard ? » paniqua t-il en la voyant s'éloigner.

Elena sourit en hochant la tête. « Bien sur, à la pause, ici ! »

Le roux soupira et s'empressa d'ouvrir le casier pour y glisser ses affaires. Ça vit avait pris un tournant à plus de 90° et il n'était pas sur d'apprécier cela. Il lui semblait que Junon à minuit était bien moins effrayante que sa nouvelle vie ici.

« Où est-ce que je suis tombé… » soupira t-il encore. Et où est passé ma bonne humeur…, rajouta t-il mentalement.

« Je vous rejoint, » fit une voix derrière lui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil et vit le conducteur de la moto ouvrir son casier, se trouvant à cinq casiers du sien. Reno se mordit la lèvre en souriant espièglement. Au moins, ici il y avait des beaux mecs…

« Salut ! » fit-il joyeusement.

L'adolescent lui jeta un coup d'œil, fronça les sourcils et l'ignora.

« Hey, c'est quoi ton problème, » grogna Reno mécontent.

« Soldier, » répondit le blond d'un ton neutre.

« Et pourquoi ? » demanda Reno encore plus énervé.

Le garçon se contenta d'un ricanement et commença à partir.

« Ecoutes, je viens d'arriver. Je suis complètement paumé ici, alors pourquoi ? »

« Le Soldier… » reprit le blond. « Tous les gens qui y habitent sont des cinglés, et ceux qui y arrive le deviennent. »

Cependant sa voix avait plus une teinte de tristesse que de colère.

« Hum…je viens d'arriver mais j'étais déjà cinglé, si tu veux savoir, » fit Reno fier de lui.

Son compagnon le regarda d'un air blasé mais ne répondit pas.

« Si je le deviens plus, je ne sais pas si le monde s'en sortira ! » affirma le roux en hochant la tête.

« Vois les choses en moins grand, dans un premier temps. C'est le campus qui souffrira de ta folie en premier. »

« Woua, j'ai réussi à avoir autre chose que du mépris dans ta voix ! »

« Effectivement, tu es cinglé. »

« Et toi à croquer. »

Son interlocuteur ouvrit grand les yeux alors que Reno lui faisait un sourire prédateur. Mais à sa grande surprise, au lieu de recevoir un coup de poing ou une beuglante, la blond éclata de rire.

« D'accord, tu n'es pas encore légumisé, » assura t-il avec un sourire.

« Je suis Reno Freedman, et toi ? » demanda Reno avec espoir.

« Cloud Strife. »

Reno fit un énorme sourire, heureux. Mais juste avant qu'il demande autre chose, Cloud se fit plaquer contre les cassiers par Sephiroth et Kunsel.

« Il t'ennui Reno ? » fit l'argenté avec une lueur démente au fond des yeux.

« Kunsel ? » s'étonna Cloud en voyant l'autre le planqué. « Ils t'ont eu aussi… » dit-il avec tristesse.

Bizarrement, le blond se fichait de sa position, plus occupé par cette révélation. Par contre Reno était atterré.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! » s'époumona t-il contre Sephiroth. « Je lui demandais juste quelque chose ! »

« Si tu as des questions poses les nous plutôt qu'à ce monstre, » répliqua l'argenté sans cesser de sourire sadiquement.

« Mais t'es complètement timbré ! C'est quoi cette dictature ! Je parle à qui je veux ! »

« Reste loin des nullards, » averti Sephiroth, ne prenant pas compte de la remarque.

« Nullard ? Les nullards sont ceux qui utilise la force à la place de leur tête, c'est-à-dire les types comme TOI ! » hurla Reno hors de lui.

Le roux tourna le dos aux lutteurs et rejoignis Elena qui regardait la scène de plus loin.

« Il est vraiment cinglé, » révéla Cloud à Sephiroth d'une voix neutre, comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui était plaqué contre les casiers. « Mais pas autant que vous. »

« T'es malade de les provoquer ! » fit Elena à Reno, affolé. « Tu ne sais pas ce dont quoi ils sont capable ! »

« On y va ? » demanda Yazoo en montrant une salle de classe à Elena. « Le cour va commencer. »

Elle jeta un dernier regard au nouveau et suivit l'argenté sans rien dire.

« Ne t'approche pas de Reno. Il est l'un des notre, » menaçait Sephiroth.

« Ça a pas l'air de lui plaire, » nota Cloud, toujours ailleurs.

« Ferme là, Strife, » siffla le plus grand entre ses dents.

« Comme Zack, pas vrai ? »

Cette foi, la voix de Cloud montrait un autre sentiment que l'indifférence. Il y avait beaucoup de colère, de défi mais aussi de la tristesse et du fatalisme.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

« Ils sont fous, maman, » se plaignit Reno dans la cuisine pendant que sa mère ouvrait un sac des épinards. « Je te jure ! Ils m'empêchent de parler aux autres élèves, ils me surveillent constamment ! Ils ont toujours ensembles.»

Elaine hocha la tête en cherchant la sauce. « Tu peux vérifier le micro-onde ? »

Reno roula des yeux et mit son doigt sur la tourte. « Glacé, » soupira t-il. Il présenta sa main à sa mère et compta.

« Ils mangent ensemble, ils sont dans les mêmes classes, ils se retrouvent à l'interclasse, ils fuient/ignorent/menacent les autres élèves. On se croirait sous le règne de Big Brother ! Ils ont même plaqué un type à qui je parlais, qui était très mignon d'ailleurs, contre les casiers ! C'est sur, demain je m'habille comme je veux et tant pis si ça fait déchet. »

« Bonne initiative, » complimenta Elaine en mettant la sauce qu'elle avait enfin trouvée. « Hum, tu peux aller voir qui c'est ? » demanda t-elle en entendant un toquement à la porte. « Si c'est Scarlette, je suis pas là. »

« Si elle apporte quelque chose à manger, je lui ouvre la porte, » répliqua Reno.

Elaine lui tira la langue, amusée, ce que son fils répondit immédiatement avant de se diriger vers l'entrée et accueillir le visiteur nocturne qui toquait encore une foi.

« J'arrive ! » indiqua Reno en ouvrant la porte.

L'individu n'était pas madame Heidigger mais apportait lui aussi un paquet. Cependant, il lui donnait des inexplicables frissons dans le dos. Peut être à cause de ses yeux brillants étrangement derrière ses lunettes rondes qui accentuaient sa maigreur où encore sa veste en coton blanc qui lui donnait un air de savant fou ? Qu'importe, cet homme lui donnait froid dans le dos.

« Bonjour, » salua t-il néanmoins avec un sourire crispé.

« Bonjour, Tu dois être Reno, » annonça t-il. « Je suis le docteur Hojo, »

« Oh, l'homme qui a créé cette communauté, » se rappela Reno.

Il se demanda s'il devait le faire entrer.

« Bienvenu ! » fit sa mère en se glissant à côté de lui. « Je suis Elaine Freedman »

« Enchanté, je suis le docteur Hojo. Houcong Hojo, » fit-il en lui serrant la main.

« Vous voulez entrer ? » demanda Elaine en montrant le salon.

« Que si vous m'invitez, » émit Hojo avec un sourire.

Elaine sourit elle aussi et s'effaça pour lui permettre d'entrer. « Désoler, tout n'est pas encore déballé, » s''exusa t'elle après avoir failli tombée à cause de l'aspirateur.

« Non, non, je comprends parfaitement. En faite, c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser de venir à l'improviste. »

« Tu peux m'aider Reno ? » fit sa mère en enlevant un des cartons du canapé. « Ne vous en faite pas, vous êtes le créateur de ce magnifique endroit après tout. Je l'adore, c'est exactement ce dont je recherchais. » Elle lui proposa de s'asseoir et remercia son fils qui avait enlevé les deux autres cartons encombrant.

« Je suis ravie que notre communauté vous plaise. Je venais justement vous souhaiter la bienvenue moi-même. S'il y a quelque chose dont vous voulez me parler, un souci ou juste une envie, je suis à votre service. Je prends soin de cet endroit et encore plus ceux qui y vivent. »

Les deux hôtes se jetèrent un regard impressionné et amusé.

« Merci pour votre offre, » remercia Elaine. « Nous nous en rappellerons. »

« Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai entendu dire que votre fils avait eut un accident au lycée, aujourd'hui. Sephiroth est très protecteur, tout comme nous ici. »

« Hum, » toussota Reno, intrigué. « Comment savez-vous ça ? Et surtout aussi rapidement ? »

L'homme parut gêné et surpris un moment avant de se reprendre.

« Par eux bien sur. Vois-tu…je suis psychologue. Ils me parlent souvent. »

« Ah, » fit Reno, encore plus méfiant.

« Donc, vous êtes psychologue, vous avez construit ce charmant endroit… Qu'est ce que vous n'avez pas fait ? » résuma Elaine en s'asseyant à son tour sur un fauteuil.

Hojo rigola, ce qui fit frissonner le roux, et expliqua. « Etant psychologue, j'ai été confronté aux problèmes des familles, leurs inquiétudes, leurs espoirs…et j'ai finalement décidé de construire cet endroit. Un petit paradis où les gens peuvent vivre sans crainte et avec bonheur. Grâce à ça, nous somme une communauté très prévenante envers autrui. »

« Oui, j'ai remarqué ça, » fit Reno.

« Oui, il me semble que vous avez déjà rencontré madame Scarlette Heidigger. Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? »

« Oh, elle est- »

« Charmante, » coupa Elaine en fixant son fils.

« Oui, très. » Reno se grata un peu la tête. « Et cette antenne ? » questionna l'adolescent. « Près de votre maison. A quoi sert-elle ? »

Reno aurait jurer que Hojo avait pali. « L'antenne… » En tout cas, il prenait son temps pour répondre. « …était déjà là et je suis en train de négocier avec son propriétaire pour la faire enlever, » révéla t-il. « Ah, et voici le cadeau de bienvenu ! »

« C'est très gentil, » remercia Elaine en s'emparant du paquet comme un enfant. « J'aime les cadeaux. »

Elle le secoua à son oreille pour jouer le jeu, se qui fit rigoler Reno qui aurait voulu prendre une photo, et commença à enlever le ruban bleu du paquet.

« Des…heuuu.. »

« Vitamines. »

« Des …vitamines, » répéta t-elle surprise.

« Certains donnent des bibelots qui ne sont bon qu'à ramasser la poussière, d'autres préfèrent donner des plantes vertes. Pour ma part, je trouve que donner des vitamines sont plus utiles et surtout plus originales. Je les ais faite moi-même, » fit-il avec fierté.

Elaine prit la boite au milieu dans ses mains et regarda les gélules vertes, presque fluo, dedans.

« Bien, merci ! »

« J'espère que vous aimez. Elles vous donneront un regain d'énergie et une santé de fer ! »

Il allait continuer quand la sonnerie du micro-onde retentie.

« Oh, » fit la maîtresse de maison gênée.

« Ne vous en faite pas. Un invité poli est un invité qui sait quand il doit partir, » fit Hojo presque joyeusement.

« Dans ce cas, je vous raccompagne à l'entré, docteur. »

Elle lui sera la main.

« Si vous avez le moindre souci, appelé moi, » recommanda t-il. « Reno, j'espère pouvoir te parler bientôt, » dit-il en lui serrant la main.

Ne voulant pas mentir, il préféra ne rien dire.

« Bonsoir. »

« Rentrez bien ! »

Elaine referma la porte et se tourna vers son fils qui examinait les gélules.

« J'aurais préféré une plante verte… » fit-il en prenant la boite pour une maracas.

Sa mère, déjà à moitié morte de rire, éclata.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Elaine mit le pain de mit à griller en chantonnant tout en buvant sa mixture verte matinale dans son mug jaune préféré, celui où Reno avait mit le stickers rouge paletté que leur ancienne voisine cherchait.

« Reno ! Tu vas être en retard ! » cria t-elle de la cuisine.

Elle attendit d'entendre le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir pour continuer.

« Ren ! »

« J'arrive, » bougonna son fils en dévalant l'escalier.

Elaine ne retenu pas un pouffement en voyant le jean troué qu'il s'était mit et le t-shirt noir où il était écrit 'Attention, adolescent endormit'.

« Voilà ton jus d'orange, » fit-elle en lui tendant le verre.

Elle s'était dit qu'une soupe ne passerait pas ce matin, et elle avait raison. Reno buvait lentement son verre, tentant de se réveiller un peu plus.

« Stupide réveil, » fini t-il par dire après une troisième gorgée.

« C'est ça qui a sonnée à trois heure ? »

L'adolescent hocha la tête avec une grimace. « Stupide réveil… »

« A force de l'envoyer contre le mur à chaque foi qu'il sonne, fallait si attendre, » révéla Elaine en secouant la tête.

« J'ai arrêté y a deux ans ! » se plaignit-il.

« Alors les réveils sont très rancuniers, » fit la rousse avec un air sérieux.

« 'Mam… » grogna Reno en se tapant la tête contre la table puis en gémissant car il s'était fait mal. « Stupide journée… »

Elaine rigola et lui tendit une vitamine. « Pourquoi ne pas essa- »

« Ah, mes gardes fous, » fit Reno en se tournant vers la porte. Il se leva, embrassa sa mère et se dépêcha de sortir en lui souhaitant une bonne journée.

« Reno ! Attends ! Et ta vitamine ? »

Mais son fils était hors de porté. « Tant pis, » soupira t-elle en la remettant dans la boite et en prenant la sienne.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

« Yo Cloud ! » salua Reno arrivé à son casier.

Ce dernier hocha la tête comme salutation et se retourna vers son casier. Par contre, la jeune brune d'hier le remarqua un peu plus.

« Oh, mince ! » railla t-elle. « Un rebelle au Soldier ! Vite avertissez le maire…mieux ! Le président ! »

« Ça t'épate tellement ? » fit Reno fier de lui.

« Je me demande combien de temps tu vas encore tenir, » rectifia t-elle.

« Il est ok, Tifa, » intervient Cloud d'un toujours aussi neutre.

« Ok comment ? » demanda t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

« Complètement cinglé mais pas lobotomisé. »

« Intéressant, » souri Tifa en détaillant Reno un peu plus.

Ce dernier croisa ses mains devant lui en signe de croix.

« Vade retro ! » ricana t-il. « J'approche pas les gens qui peuvent dire un mot de quatre syllabes. »

« Oula, en effet… » pouffa Tifa. « Deux minutes, Cloud vient dans dire un et tu l'as pas fait ! »

« Cloud est différent, » fit Reno avec un grand sourire.

Tifa ricana en secouant la tête. « Ça te dirait de sortir avec des êtres humains samedi ? »

« Sûr ! » s'exclama le roux, plus qu'enjoué.

« Alors à samedi au centre commercial. On te présentera à tout le monde, » fit Cloud en refermant son casier et se mettant à côté de Tifa.

« Je suis sûre que tout le monde va t'adorer ! » affirma celle-ci en frappant dans ses mains. « En entendant, bonne chance avec tes zombis ! »

Elle sourit encore une foi puis se dirigea vers sa salle de cour.

« Elle est avec toi ? » demanda Reno à Cloud qui allait lui aussi s'en aller.

« Dans quel sens ? »

« Heu, vous sortez ensemble ? » fit-il avec une petite crainte.

« Non. Elle est célibataire, mais bonne chance si tu veux sortir avec elle. C'est une tête de mule, » informa Cloud en s'en allant lui aussi.

« Je ne demandais pas ça pour elle, » souffla Reno en souriant.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Il avait la tête pleine de brouillard. Les cours de maths ne l'avaient jamais réussi et c'était toujours avec réticence qu'il s'aventurait dans ce cours. Mais toute chose a une fin, et après deux heures de maths le mardi…il y a cantine !

Mais qui dit cantine dit file d'attente. Qu'importe, il avait attendu deux heures en compagnie d'équations monstrueuses, il pouvait encore attendre quelques minutes, n'est ce pas ?

« Elena ! » sourit-il en se dirigeant vers elle, son plateau rempli. « Je peux m'assoir ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça. « C'est pas comme s'il n'y avait pas de place, » railla-elle.

Elle était en effet la seule à la table. Les autres étudiants du Soldier mangeaient ensemble, comme à leur habitude, à la table d'à côté. Reno eut un rictus en comparant leurs plats préparés à la maison et sains à son plateau où un hotdog avec des frittes remplissaient son assiette. Il avait quand même prit une pomme, sa mère rallait quand il ne mangeait pas au moins trois fruit dans la journée.

« Mais ils vont faire une crise cardiaque s'ils te voient manger avec moi, » continua t-elle en montrant le groupe à côté.

« Parfait, on sera débarrassé dans ce cas, » affirma Reno avec espoir. « Sinon, certains élèves ne me fuient pas alors que je suis du Soldier. Pourquoi ils ne vont pas vers toi ? »

La blonde lui lança un regard blasé. « A ton avis ? » Elle tira sur une de ses mitaines.

« Alors pourquoi ne t'habilles tu pas autrement ? »

« Tu crois que je mets ça pour les faire chier ? » demanda Elena avec un sourire amusé. « Non, la mode est un virus que j'ai attrapé très jeune. J'aime mes fringues, » fit-elle en souriant puis elle fronça les sourcils, embêté. « Tu n'as pas peur ? »

« De quoi ? » fit le garçon franchement étonné.

« D'eux. »

Reno suivit encore son regard vers la table de Sephiroth et de ses amis. « Seulement qu'ils me contaminent, » releva t-il.

« Mes parents sont aussi devenus comme ça, » dit tristement Elena. « Je ne connais pas la cause mais… je ne bois plus l'eau du robinet, je ne mange plus les légumes du jardin et je n'embrasse aucun de ses gars. »

Reno pouffa en secouant la tête. « Je vais suivre ton exemple. »

Il allait rajouter quelque chose quand Sephiroth s'assit à côté de lui, immédiatement suivit par le reste du troupeau.

« Qu'est ce que vous faite ? » sursauta t-il ahuri.

« C'est bon, Reno, » marmonna Elena, mal à l'aise entre sa sœur et Loz.

« Non, ça ne l'ait pas. De quoi vous mêlez vous ? On mangeait tranquillement ensemble ! Même ça nous ait interdit ? »

« Et bien, » fit Sephiroth en jetant un coup d'œil à Angeal assit près de Tiffannie. « Les autres sont trop bizarre, nous vous protégeons en faisant ça. Ils pensent que nous somme des légumes, des sujets d'expériences… »

Furieux, Reno allait répliquer mais Elena lui écrasa le pied sous la table en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Reno grommela en regardant la liste des livres qu'il devait aller chercher pour finir son devoir de philosophie à faire pour jeudi. Il s'était donc rendu à la bibliothèque du lycée samedi après midi. Il pouvait se le permettre maintenant. Avant, il faisait toujours parti d'un groupe de sport, mais comme il venait d'aménager, il n'avait pas encore put s'inscrire à ceux qui étaient ici. Ce n'était donc pas de bon cœur qu'il allait donc dans cet endroit, trop sérieux selon lui.

Il parcourut du regard les tables et continua à marcher jusqu'à en trouver une. Malheureusement…

« Viens avec nous Reno. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil au groupe et posa ses livres d'étude sur la table d'à côté, préférant les ignorer. Le roux partit donc dans les allées comme si de rien n'était, cherchant avec ennui les bon livres. Ce qui était bien en philo, c'était qu'il avait déjà un bon style d'écriture, le point noir c'est qu'il manquait de connaissance.

« Voyons…où ont-ils mit Platon… » soupira t-il.

Il trouva enfin la ranger et se saisit du premier livre qui passait.

« Bingo ! » s'exclama t-il en voyant le sujet qui l'intéressait dans l'entait.

Il se retourna en feuilletant le livre pour retourner à sa place. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand Sephiroth et Kady lui bloquèrent le passage. Le roux fronça des sourcils et rebroussa chemin, se disant qu'un conflit le première semaine de son arrivé lui donnerait une mauvaise présentation, déjà qu'il habitait au Soldier…il n'allait pas envenimer sa situation…

Cependant, à mit chemin entre la fin du rayon et lui, le passage fut aussi bouché par Tiffannie et Genesis, qui n'avait pas son livre à la main cette foi.

Irrité, et surtout effrayé, il se retourna. Les quatre amis se rapprochèrent doucement tel des spectres de film d'horreur.

« Rester où vous êtes, » ordonna t-il avec son couteau suisse dans la main gauche.

Son ventre se tordait de peur. Il n'allait pas aimer la suite, c'était certain…

« Et après, » ricana l'argenté en continuant à se rapprocher.

Le nouveau sera les dents voyant que le bras qui tenait le couteau tremblait.

« Merde, » jura t-il avant de foncer sur le leader.

Sephiroth eut un rictus et para immédiatement le coup, comme si de rien n'était. L'argenté resserra son maintient, se qui fit lâcher le couteau de poche que Kady s'empressa de prendre puis entraina l'autre garçon sur l'étagère, serrant fort les deux points du roux.

« Tu nous fais honte, » souffla t-il en se rapprochant. « A cause de tes manières, à cause de tes affaires…Tu me dégoutes. »

Reno dégluti en sentant l'allène fraîche de l'autre garçon sur sa joue. Il tremblait comme une feuille, terrifié. Même à Junon les gens n'était pas aussi timbré. Il s'était presque ses os trembler, ses nerfs étaient à vif… Il sursauta en sentant des mains lui parcourir le visage pendant que Sephiroth s'approchait toujours plus de lui. La chaleur se dégageant du corps de l'argenté était froide, le glaçait de mauvaise ondes.

« Nous, on veut juste t'aider, » continua le plus grand, forçant le roux à le regarder dans les yeux. « Te protéger contre toi et toute cette vermine. » L'argenté frôla ses joues de ses lèvres, lui faisant remonter de la bile. « Tu comprends ? Alors dorénavant, nous te surveillerons, jour et nuit. N'est ce pas Reno ? Alors n'ais pas peur, nous garderons les deux yeux ouverts. »

Sephiroth était maintenant tout contre lui et ses mains le maintenaient aux hanches. Reno ne sentit pas tout de suite qu'on l'avait lâché, il ne remarqua qu'après que son tortionnaire s'était lui-même éloigné, tenant par les épaules Tiffannie qui souriait sadiquement, comme tous les autres.

« Oh ! J'oubliais, » se retourna Sephiroth, le sourire aux lèvres. « Fais attention, nous voyons tous… »

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

« Mais père, c'est faux ! Je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille ! » se défendit Sephiroth en regardant son père dans les yeux. « Qu'as-tu envers moi, Reno ? Enfin, pourquoi j'aurais fais ça ? » dit-il en se tournant vers le roux assit en face de lui dans le petit salon des Valentines. « Pourquoi as-tu inventé ça ? Alors que j'essaye juste de faire de mon mieux pour que tu te sentes bien ici ? »

« Tu n'es qu'un gros menteur ! Un affreux psychopathe ! » grinça Reno encore tremblant et ses yeux bleus irradiant de fureur.

« S'il vous plait, » se leva Vincent d'une voix autoritaire. « Ne nous insultons pas. Sephiroth est un bon garçon et très intelligent. Il a été remarqué à plusieurs reprises par de brillantes universités. J'ai encore les lettres si vous les voulez, » proposa t-il à Elaine.

« Je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire, » tempéra cette dernière en faisant un geste négatif de la main.

« Etes vous sur de ne pas vouloir quelque chose, madame Freedman, » proposa Lucrexia en se levant aussi.

« …Non ! » refusa Elaine, perdue. « Ecoutez, mon fils met revenu aujourd'hui complètement hystérique. Il s'est passé quelque chose à la bibliothèque. »

« Je te le jure, papa. Il ne s'est rien passé, » renchéri Sephiroth à Vincent.

« Tout comme Lundi ? Quand tu as encastré Cloud dans les casiers juste parce que je lui posais une question ? » rétorqua Reno d'un ton acide.

« C'est pour ça que tu dis ça ? Parce que j'ai bousculé ce garçon alors qu'il est connu pour ces affaires douteuses ? Alors excuses-moi. »

« Quoi ? » haleta le roux choqué.

« C'est vrai Reno ? C'est juste pour ça ? » demanda Elaine en rejoignant les Valentines. « Tu ennuis Sephiroth juste parce qu'il a voulu t'empêcher de faire une mauvaise rencontre ? » Elle croisa les bras, mécontente avec un air déçu peint sur le visage.

« Non ! »

Reno haleta, paniqué, dépourvu. La bourrasque de ses sentiments semblait l'emporter, le désarmer. Il était comme ces marins en pleine tempête, jetés par-dessus dors par la violence des vagues.

« Non ! » répéta t-il en se levant.

Puis tout fut calme. Dans les yeux bleus de sa mère, bleu limpide comme les siens avec un reflet vert pale, il ne vit pas la complexité qu'il partageait avec elle. Il n'y avait rien. Ses yeux étaient deux orbes bleus béant de sentiments. Reno regarda les yeux des Valentine. C'était les même. Il n'y avait rien dans les yeux marron forêt de Lucrexia. Il n'y avait rien dans les yeux braises incandescents de Vincent. Il n'y avait rien dans les yeux vert intense, presque pâle, de Sephiroth. Enfaite, il n'y avait que leur visage qui exprimait quelque chose.

« Peut importe que tu ne me crois pas maman, » s'entendit dire Reno, la gorge sèche, amère. « Peut importe que personne ne me croit, j'ai dit la vérité. »

Il toisa sa mère, bien qu'il ait la désagréable impression de parler à une coquille vide.

« Toi ! » s'insurgea t-il. « Ne t'approche plus de moi ! »

Sa mère lui fit baisser son bras levé, lui demandant de se calmer.

Il parti. Son cœur résonnait fort en lui. Il faisait des échos assourdissant, prouvant en même temps le vide de pensées qui s'était installé en lui.

Sa gorge, sèche et serrée, lui faisait mal. Ses yeux risquaient de déborder à n'importe quel moment. Ses muscles étaient bandés, pourtant il se sentait mou, las. Il n'avait que dix sept ans…pourquoi se sentait-il comme ça.

Les orbes bleus de sa mère vinrent le hanté alors qu'il traversait la route. Si vide… Même triste, les yeux de sa mère avait toujours une teinte enthousiaste, déterminé à aller de l'avant. Mais là, il n'y avait rien. Un désert en plein milieu de la nuit était bien plus expressif à ces yeux. Depuis quand…

Mais même s'il était vide de pensés, un sentiment poignant le prenait au trippe, lui donnait la nausée et des hauts de cœur violents, sa bouche asséchée prenait le gout de la terre avec une saveur amer.

Finalement, un mot réussit à s'exprimer. Trahison.

Voila, il se sentait trahis.

« Reno ! Reno Attends ! »

Reno se tourna vers sa mère, se mordant la lèvre sauvagement. Elaine le regarda désolée.

« Je suis- »

« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça maman… » souffla douloureusement Reno. « Tu ne m'avais jamais traité comme ça… »

Il retenu ses violents sanglots dans sa gorge et chassa la main de sa mère qui s'était emparé de son poigné, comme Sephiroth l'avait fait, quelque temps avant.

« Mais…je voulais juste savoir la vérité… »

Il ferma les yeux, douloureusement. Son cœur aurait pu être arraché, il aurait dit que ce n'était rien comparer à ce que sa mère venait de dire.

« La vérité, je te l'ais dite ! » cracha t-il.

Les yeux de sa mère étaient inquiets, mais cette lueur était terne, comme contrôlée.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Elena s'approcha de Reno discrètement, ce qui n'était pas nécessaire car elle pouvait entendre d'ici la chanson hurlant dans les écouteurs du jeune homme. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la trousse et soupira. Elle était venue parler, mais si Reno faisait ses devoirs…D'un autre côté, elle avait entendu ce qui s'était passé. Quand ses parents ont commencé à changer, sa sœur et elle étaient en bon terme. Elles s'entraidaient pour vivre mieux ce qui se passait puis sa sœur avait elle aussi changée.

Ça avait été un coup dur. Mais elle avait tenu grâce à Zack et Kunsel. Maintenant que Zack était mort et Kunsel lobotomisé, qui avait-elle ?

Personne.

Jusqu'à ce que Reno arrive.

Elle lui en était reconnaissante, plus que tout. Voilà pourquoi elle tenait à être là pour lui. Car en même temps que le réconfort il lui avait donné son amitié. Et les amis étaient là pour les coups durs. C'est pour ça qu'elle faisait si attention à se faire oublier, à manger le moins possibles à Soldier. Quelques kilos étaient insignifiants comparer à un ami. Et si elle se faisait lobotomisée elle aussi, alors Reno n'aurait personne. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Elle avait perdu Zack, ça suffisait.

« Moi je te crois, » lui glissa t-elle doucement à l'oreille en soulevant l'écouteur.

Reno cligna des yeux et les leva vers elle, un peu perdu. Elle résista à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le réconforter. Reno était attachant, même si elle ne le connaissait que depuis six jours. Il l'avait sauvée malgré lui, c'était son tour à présent.

« Tu sais, j'ai été triste quand mes parents et ma sœur se sont fait légumiser. Je me suis sentie trahie et humiliée. »

« C'est un peu ce que je ressens, » avoua t-il, amer.

Elena jeta un coup d'œil au maintien prostré de son ami et se mordit la lèvre. Même dans sa posture, Reno était franc, fier et plein de défi. En ce moment, tout ce qu'elle voyait était un jeune adolescent désabusé.

« Tu fais tes devoir, » demanda t-elle en changeant de discutions. « Mes légumes ne me laissent pas faire mes devoir en musique. En vrai, ils ne me laissent pas écouter une seule musique. »

Reno sourit au qualificatif réaliste de la jeune fille et lui montra ce qu'il écrivait, sa bonne humeur un peu retrouvé. Cependant son cœur se serra à la révélation de la jeune fille. Un ado privé de sa musique n'était pas un ado.

« Ce ne sont pas vraiment mes devoirs, » ricana t-il en regardant les différentes expressions qui passaient sur le visage de la jeune gothique.

« J'ai des tonnes de pages comme celle là dans mon carnet intime. C'est fou ce que ça détend. Malheureusement, ça fini par me faire mal à la main, » grimaça t-elle.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à la feuille tapissée de 'Je hais le Soldier et tous les gens qui y habitent.' et lui redonna.

« Oui, mais j'en avais besoin. En parlant de devoirs, tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu devais les faire ? »

Elena fit une moue amusée et se pencha vers lui. « Mes parents me pensent dans ma chambre. Je suis passée par la fenêtre. »

Ça sera la seule entorse dans la commune du Soldier qu'elle se permettrait.

« Joli… » complimenta le garçon en hochant le tête.

« Ecoutes, » chuchota Elena d'un ton calme et très sérieux.

Instinctivement, Reno se rapprocha d'elle aussi, jusqu'à se qu'il sente le souffle chaud de son amie sur le visage. Etre si près l'aurait dérangé en tant normal, mais il était tellement désabusé qu'il trouvait à ce rapprochement une note de réconfort. Comme quand la jeune fille lui avait dit qu'elle le croyait. Ça lui mettait un peu de baume sur la blessure béante que ça mère avait laissé.

« J'ai une hypothèse sur le pourquoi tout le monde est…bizarre. »

« Tu veux dire pourquoi ils se comportent tous comme des saints qui ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche mais qui serait près à te briser les os et l'esprit à la machette jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? » fit Reno, tremblant de colère contenu.

« Oui, » affirma Elena. « Mes parents sont devenus peu à peu légumisés quand ils ont commencé à prendre les vitamines du docteur Hojo. Ma sœur…a devenu comme eux après un entretient avec lui, » souffla t'elle, les larmes aux yeux. « Et aussi, il faut que tu sache qu- »

« Reno ? » appela Elaine en sortant de la maison. « Bonjour, » salua t-elle joyeusement mais avec méfiance Elena.

« Bonjour, » balbutia la jeune femme.

« Je te présente Elena, maman » fit Reno en ouvrant une main vers Elena.

« Enchanté Elena. Excusé moi de vous déranger, » fit elle en prenant appuis sur la boite aux lettres.

Cependant, la boite tourna, ce qui déséquilibra parcellement Elaine.

« Oups, » s'exclama t-elle.

Elle fronça ses sourcils et remit la boite aux lettres bien droite avant de se tourner vers son fils avec une expression rêveuse et enchantée. Ses yeux brillaient de vide.

« Le canapé. Je voudrais le bouger. Je veux que tout soit parfait,' affirma t-elle en mettant ses mains sur son cœur. « Donc…j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Reno hocha la tête et regarda sa mère rentré, le cœur serré. Il ne s'habituait pas à ces yeux vides…

« Je vais te laisser, » dit tristement Elena à Reno. « A demain… »

« A demain…et bonne chance pour ton commentaire. J'espère que ça t'as aidée, » sourit-il en cachant toute sa déception.

« Oui…beaucoup. Heureusement que tu avais lu ce livre, » fit Elena en jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre de la maison de son ami. Elle sentait un regard sur elle et elle n'aimait pas ça.

« Samedi, » murmura Reno. « J'ai rendez vous avec Tifa et Cloud au centre commercial. Voudrais-tu venir ? »

Elena scruta les yeux bleus de son ami brillant d'espoir. « Oui, je voudrais. Mais je ne peux pas. Mes leg…parents ne me laisserons pas sortir. »

Les yeux bleus avait perdu leur éclat pour laisser place à de la déception. Elle en était triste. Le visage rayonnant, Reno était magnifique.

« Je vois… » soupira t-il.

Bien qu'il essayait de le cacher, sa voix était douloureuse.

« Mais pourquoi ne passerais-tu pas après ? J'ai vu que tes maths n'étaient pas trop avancées…une chance pour toi que j'adore cette matière ! »

Reno releva la tête, surpris. « Je pourrais ? D'accord ! Je passerais après le centre commercial ! »

Elena lui souri, heureuse de revoir le visage brulant de joie du roux.

« Parfait ! » fit-elle avec un grand sourire. « A demain ! »

* * *

PUB !!!

Et oui, tout film doit être coupé par des publicités marrantes/nulles/blasantes/inutiles/à se tirer une balle… des pubs quoi.

Alors moi je fais la mienne :

Si vous aimez les fics de résidente evil, je vous conseil celle de Nighthawk-59 . Elles sont délirantes !

Si vous préférez celle de final fantasy, je vous conseil…heuuuu beaucoup d'entre elles…mais puisqu'il faut choisir… Les fics de Tsukiyo2894 (pourquoi tous ces chiffres ? o.O)

Celle qui ne vieillissait pas de Crazyitachi-la-malade

Some Where I belong , traduction de AngealSword.

Et si certain d'entre vous aime Digimon…surtout ne manquez pas Digital Generation de Tsubaki Him. Sérieux, cette fic est mieux que l'histoire original ! C'est une perle !

Voila, maintenant si vous voulez une vrai pub alors je vous conseillerais d'allumer la télé sur une chaine quelconque. C'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux pour déprimer !

XD Bye Bye !


End file.
